My Beautiful Boy
by Anscombe
Summary: Bae was always smart, even at the age of four. He knew things other kids didn't know...like he knew adults lied quite a lot and he asked things like where do babies come from? However, even young Baelfire, could not resist the urge to play with a ball...


Hey guys! I'm back! :D Yes! After taking a break (a little longer than I thought :( sorry!) I have returned and ready to update my stories! Although, for now, I leave you with something I have never done before! And what is that you ask? Fluff!

Yes, that's right folks, your favourite (Hehe I hope) angst father/son writer is writing fluff! God, help me...

lol but in all seriousness please tell me how I did because this is my first fluff ever!

Enjoy! (I hope :S)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I open my eyes now, Daddy?" sighed the ever so tiny voice of Bae. He had been standing there for about five million years! Whatever it was his daddy was doing, he knew it'd have to be good…that's why it's taking so long, right?

_Bless him, _Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself as he stared at the boy, _despite how mature that child kid can be he __still __has his childish moments. _This, of course, was a relief to Rumpelstiltskin.

Baelfire had always been a smart child. He might only be four years of age but he's always been a smart child. Rumpelstiltskin knew this the moment that boy could say his first word. And what was that you ask? You might think it was 'daddy' or 'Papa' but no…

…it was _Rumpelstiltskin._

Yes, at the age of two that boy knew his father's name. Now Rumpel knew this wasn't his doing because whenever he talked to Bae he always called himself 'daddy' or 'papa'. No, this barely toddler had figured it out from whenever he'd take Bae shopping with him and people would use his name. Ever since then, he realised Bae was going to be a handful…

Now, not handful in the sense that Bae would be wild, in fact, he was quite the opposite. Handful in the sense that although Bae was calmer than most children around adults (to Rumpel's relief, he was like every other kid when the other children were around), he was _always _asking questions that you couldn't answer to a child of that age (like "Daddy, where do babies come from?") or questions that Rumpel did not genuinely know the answer to (like "Daddy, why can birds fly but we can't?").

"Daddy?" asked the tiny voice again, making Rumpel smile. Bae (in his own mind) was far too old to be still calling papa 'daddy' but he did anyways. He did it because Bae knew that his papa disagreed with his view and quite frankly, he liked to make daddy smile.

"Sorry, almost done, son." He replied as he continued his work and looking over at his son.

Bae was smaller than most four year olds. Actually, most people in the village thought Bae was _two _years old. For Rumpel, this was actually a _good _thing as his small size made it easier for Rumpel to make clothes for his son as it meant using less material.

His clothes, which were made by Rumpel, consisted of a brown coloured shirt made out of sheep's skin, a pair of shorts also made out of the same brown-ish sheep's skin along with some rope to use as a belt (as the measurements were slightly out when Rumpel made the shorts…) and a pair of leather (a little while ago Rumpel managed to get his hands on some, long story) black shoes. To complete this Rumpel had originally made Bae a simple green cloak but alas, it was far too big so for now he's been using as a second blanket on his bed.

Rumpel winked as he put the needle through one last time and cut the thread, smiling at his handy work and almost thanking that Moraine girl for getting him into this in the first place…

Now personally, Rumpel didn't know much about Moraine but Bae would mention her every so often, which made him guess that she was most likely Bae's best friend. (As Bae didn't mention other children) Rumpel actually took a little pride in this as Moraine was the prettiest girl in all the village (which is saying something about a four year old) and judging from her kind nature Rumpel has a small hope that one day he'll get to see those two together with their own children…then again, he'd only want that if Bae was her true love, after all, it always was and always will be about _his _happiness.

Anyways, one day, Baelfire had gone round to Moraine's house and she came outside holding this bright blue shiny ball. She had told her dearest friend that a lady (yes! A real lady! It was true as Rumpel had seen her himself through the window) had been in a carriage going through their village when all of a sudden one of the older boys had pushed her right in front of it! Fortunately, it had stopped in time (to Rumpel's great relief when his son told him the tale.) however the driver was furious! He walked straight over to Moraine (who was _still _on the ground.) and (apparently) roared at her like a great dragon! She was really really scared! But lucky…that was when the carriage opened.

Everybody froze as an _angel _walked out of that carriage. An angel with a white gown which seemed to glow in the sunlight and seemed to drape down in an elegant way, long brown wavy locks which seemed to shimmer and finally a pair of slippers which looks almost like they were made of glass! When she told Bae this part he was skeptic but she reassured him by telling him that it was clear she was an angel how she glided lightly over to moraine and the way she spoke…the way she spoke…

"_Are you okay, little girl?" _she had asked Moraine and instantly the little girl told her about the mean older boys and how they liked to pick on her and Bae and how pretty she thought the lady was…and in fact, Moraine found herself actually riding inside the carriage!

Finally, Moraine ended the story on the note that they had rode around the whole village and eventually landed at her house where when she said goodbye to the lady it was then that she had given Moraine the ball, saying that it was her own as a child.

And so, after telling Baelfire all this, Bae had told his father. However he also let slip to his father that although he thought the tale was fanasnating (where Bae learnt that word was something Rumpelstiltskin did wonder.) and he was really happy for her it was just…just…

…Just he really _really _wanted that ball.

This wasn't a new thing, not at all. He had sometimes seen (while out with his papa) some of the older boys use a pig's bladder as one last year and Bae had been fixated on having a toy ball of some sort ever since.

At first, he tried using some of the vegetables that papa had grown (like his small cabbage patch) but that had quickly gone down the drain as he somewhat understood that what he was doing would mean he would have no food.

Then, he tried stealing one of the pig's bladders from the older boys but he quickly regretted and no sooner than half an hour later did he return it to them.

When he at last got his hands on a pig's bladder (with the help of Moraine and the village) his father was horrified when Bae showed to him and quickly returned it to the source and sternly saying to Bae something along the lines of "You are far too young to be playing with something like that, son."

However, little did Bae know that ever since he first mentioned wanting a toy ball Rumpelstiltskin had been trying his _very _hardest to get him one.

Rumpel knew he couldn't afford one. However, if he saved up enough money he knew he could buy the materials to make one himself. So, during Bae's trials and errors of finding such a toy Rumpel spend the time trading whatever little extra wool they had made for materials in order to create something that Bae could use for fun but also something that…well, he just didn't like the idea of Bae playing with a pig's insides to be honest.

So, here he was, cutting the last piece of thread as he made sure the brown-ish grey-ish leather ball he had spent the last year making was secure.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now Bae!" he smiled as he said that rather too eagerly.

With those words, Baelfire fluttered his big brown eyes open, clearly eager to see just what on earth papa was doing.

Rumpelstiltskin watched his son as he just…stared at the ball. Clearly making the old man worried. _Did I get it wrong? I thought he really wanted a toy ball. No, he defiantly said he did..._

Still sitting on the chair, leaning forward with the help of his stick so the ball was eye-level with Bae (who was standing up) Rumpelstiltskin went on to say "I know this isn't as grand or beautiful as Moraine's ball but I-"

"I love it daddy." Bae whispered as his face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree and smile like a Chester cat as he lurched his tiny arms right around Rumpel's waist, nearly making the old man fall over!

Rumpel froze for a second as the ball he was holding rolled around on the floor but then quickly pulled the young boy onto his lap and smiling back just as brightly.

Bae didn't let go for one second as papa pulled him up, he just sat there and squeezed him tightly. His daddy was the best! He was always so kind, so nice, always listening whenever Bae had anything to say at all! And that's why he loves his daddy, because he knows that daddy would do anything for him, anything at all.

Rumpel smiled as he embraced the young boy on his lap tightly. Right then and there he remembered when Bae was born; little did he know that _she_ was going leave him with that little thing. However, little did he also know that her leaving was probably one of the best things that ever happened to him. Without her in the picture, he could truly spend time actually looking after his child and not doing her bidding.

"I love you papa." Bae then went to say, muffled as he was clearly burying his face into Rumpelstiltskin's chest.

He then looked down at Bae; he was barely bigger than a kitten in Rumpel's mind, which was just another thing to love about him. Him…yes, _he _was truly the _**best **_thing that ever happened to Rumpel. There were moments when he wondered how on earth he lived without his son before and…he just couldn't remember. He just couldn't picture life without his Bae. It was as if he never even lived before Bae was born.

And that suited him just fine.

"I love you too." Rumpel whispered back as he looked over to the leather ball which (although he did not know it) Bae would play with for many years to come.

"I love you too…" the old man repeated again, but this time he added the first words he ever said to Bae

"…My beautiful boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. Now I know Bae calls Rumpel 'Papa' but I thought about it and I kinda thought that Rumpel would be the kind of father (well actually he's more like Bae's mother if I'm to be honest.) who would well, I just feel he'd baby him quite a lot and my guess would be later on in life they agreed on Bae calling him 'Papa' instead of 'Daddy'

2. The reason why Rumpel wouldn't want Bae to have a pig's bladder is because Rumpelstiltskin has always been very protective of Bae and I feel 'not letting Bae play with a pig's bladder' would be one of those.

Review! :D


End file.
